What's Wrong, Daddy?
by n1c0l45z
Summary: What if Jordan decided to be dominant when Naomi was teasing him? One-shot.


"Daddy shouldn't waste his time. And from now on, it's gonna be nothing but short, SHORT SKIRTS, around the house." Naomi coldly spouted. Jordan glanced at her, almost staring as she continued. "And you know something else,Daddy? Mommy is just so sick and tired of wearing panties."

Jordan continually stared at her, nervously wondering what Naomi had in mind for him."In fact, she's decided to throw them…ALL…AWAY." Naomi finished, slowly parting her creamy thighs, spreading her legs open to reveal her glistening entrance to her unfaithful scumbag of a husband.

Jordan couldn't believe his eyes. After all this time, now was the time Naomi decided to open up her sex to him!? Not that he was complaining. Her lustful gaze, that short pink woollen dress exposing her creamy delicious thighs, her glistening pussy, dripping those sweet,sweet juices that coated her clitoris from her role-play. "So take a good look,daddy. You're gonna be seeing this wolf a lot around the house." said Naomi.

Jordan was more than happy to oblige going down on Naomi. Tasting the tight cavern between her legs that were hiding his delicious drugs, holding her womanly hips, feeling her hands grip on tightly as he would eat her pussy out, hearing her melodious moans ring in his ears, everything was set. HE didn't waste a second. But he was to be stopped with a painful heel to the face and the following words next, "But no touching!"

Those words rang through his head like an annoying siren. He was to be denied his voluptuous' wife body? He couldn't believe he couldn't believe more the fact that his wife, Naomi had given up her sex life completely for some wholesome family living bullshit. Such a fucking waste, he thought to himself. But the very next words had let him loose of all control.

"What's wrong daddy?" Naomi seductively cooed to him. Those very words, so innocent, yet so seductive had made him lose it. He went in for the kill. A pleasurable sensation overwhelmed Naomi as she stared at her ravenous scumbag husband, who was one moment ago, being her good little pet following her commands, now savagely eating her pussy out as if he hadn't had a meal in months.

"H-ah-Hey! Eto-Ahhh-Stop this right n-ahhhh…" she struggled as she fell to the pleasure of being eaten out so savagely. He didn't savour her taste nor hear her cries of plea; there was only him, and his sex toy. His tongue stuck out so deep into her, she was panting heavily. It had been months since their last form of sexual activity and she was not accustomed at all. He pulled his tongue out and started sucking on her clit like a lollipop. "Ahhhh!" Naomi cried out as she felt the pleasure of being eaten out. She wanted to forget this feeling but now, she craved it.

After a while more, she came so hard her mind blanked out as she laid back into the couch, her husband lapping up her incredible taste like a dog drinking water from the ground. "Time for the main event." he growled. In a moment, he had stripped himself of any garments that would constrain him from enjoying his sex toy. His rock hard penis standing at a solid 8 inches, the tip quivering to enter its sheath once more. Naomi still dazed from her previous orgasm from being eaten out so hard, didn't notice as he positioned his penis in front of her quivering lips.

In one second, it was over. HIs penis desperately shoved into her, Jordan grunting at the tightness and feeling, Naomi crying out in pleasure with her seductive voice, all this just made Jordan more determined to fuck her into oblivion. He didn't even care that his child was only in the other room, all that mattered now was filling up his bitch. He started out fast, and hard. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! You son of a-AHHHHHH!" Naomi cried out in the pleasure. It spread through her body like wildfire, as it did to Jordan's as he relentlessly pounded her into the sofa. He grabbed her hips so hard that he was sure they would leave bruises on her. Not that he'd stop for that, rather grab harder to make his mark on her to show his absolute dominance. Naomi's well abused pussy clenched down harder on his shaft with each thrust, desperately trying to milk the contents of the tree of life.

Soon, he was fucking her downwards into the couch missionary style, his hands still having a firm grip on her hips, her core struggling to move her head up as she became a slave to his cock. Nothing mattered to her anymore, she just needed his cock in her. Her eyes fluttered and slammed shut, her tongue sticking out as her face was engulfed by the sofa from the force of the thrusts. Her hands reached to grab his arms to attempt to support her core, but it was all futile. The pleasure was too strong for both of them. With three finals thrusts, Jordan let out an animalistic growl and bombed her pussy so hard with his semen, her pussy clenching so hard while squirting her juices all over his cock."AHHH!" they both screamed. Their sweaty bodies slumped against the sofa as they french-kissed passionately in the afterglow of their sex session, the beginning of their sex therapy role play life with Jordan as the dominant master, and Naomi as the submissive, innocent slave.


End file.
